Teardrops on My Guitar
by jan 2.0
Summary: Duo's thoughts on Heero's and his relationship over the years and what he wished it was./Sonfic. Duo POV/  3-part with epilogue
1. Teardrops On My Guitar

_**AN:**_ I changed some of the lyrics and there is some OCCness for Heero. This is pretty short for a songfic, but I wrote it for something else and realized it fit GW perfectly, hope you like.

_**Update:**_ I just went through and fixed some typos and added some words and a key.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the song "Teardrops on my Guitar" or Gundam Wing.

_**Key:**_

"Speaking."

_/Lyric./_

* * *

Again I'm here. Guess I'm just a masochist at heart.

"Hey, how's it going?" I ask happily, smiling at him. He laughs.

"You're always smiling aren't you, Duo?" He wonders out loud, chuckling as I make a face at him.

_/He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see/_

I shake my head. "What's not to smile about? I'm hanging out with my good ol' buddy, ne?" I respond, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

It's hard to resist the temptation to pull him into a hug.

But I do, I always do.

_/That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be/_

He shakes his head and leans on me, tossing his arm over my shoulders too. He doesn't notice my little blush, my smile just a little brighter.

"Man, remember that girl? The one I told you about, the pretty blonde one? She talked to me yesterday!" He said, all excited and glowing. So cute.

"Aww, someone has a crush!" I joke and poke his nose, hiding the twinge in my heart.

It's always her he brings up.

_/I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about/_

_/And she's got everything that I have to live without/_

We joked about her and how pretty she was. To him I'm just one of the guys.

How I long to be more than that, much more…

_/He talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny/_

"Maybe she's got a cute brother, huh?" he tells me, elbowing me suggestively. I laugh and push him, blushing.

"Yeah right, not a chance bub, you can't play matchmaker at all." I say, wanting to grab him and shake him, tell him there's only one person for me: him.

_/That I can't even see anyone when he's with me/_

At school the next day he was all a flutter, blushing and smiling shyly. Clutching the girl to him and showing her off.

He introduced her to me, I smiled and told him congrats for the miracle. They both laughed at my joke.

He told me he's in love.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

_/He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right/_

_/I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night/_

He asked me if I'd play the guitar for them one day, seeing as I'm learning how from my dad. I said sure.

I don't really want to, but if it'll make him smile…

_/He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar/_

I wish he'd see me, but now I only wish him joy. Sad, huh? I'm really pathetic. I'm in love with my best friend who's engaged to the popular girl.

Sad really.

_/The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star/_

Nowadays, he asks me how I'm doing. Wonders why we don't hang out as much, I laugh and say because he's in l-o-v-e.

The truth is…

It's too painful to see him smile that special smile at her. Just her.

_/He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do/_

He laughs and jokes about the old days with me, always laughing.

He asks me why I stare at him and I poked him.

"Because you're gorgeous, you idiot." I laughed. He blushed and ducked his head, reminding me of his fiance, jokingly of course.

_/He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?/_

_/And there he goes, so perfectly/_

I played at his wedding.

I practiced for months till I did it just right. He told me it was perfect and hugged me when I finished. I was so happy…

Then he grabbed his new wife and dragged her off to dance.

_/The kind of flawless I wish I could be/_

_/She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love/_

_/Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause/_

I cried then, I lied and said it was because I so was happy for him.

I was, but that's not why I cried.

_/He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar/_

_/The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star/_

_/He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do/_

We've kept in touch since then, phone calls and letters.

From best friends to pen pals.

Who'da' thought?

_/So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light/_

_/I'll put his picture down and maybe/_

_/Get some sleep tonight/_

That's okay though, as long as he's happy… I can stand a little sadness.

And a few more teardrops.

_/He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar/_

_/The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart/_

_/He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do/_

_/He's the time taken up, but there's never enough/_

_/And he's all that I need to fall into/_

I sometimes wish for the old days when his smile was just for me, and I was the one he ran to.

But it wasn't meant to be.

So I'll just keep smiling for him…

_/He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see/_

I'll never let him see me cry…

* * *

**_AN:_** What do you think? Worked hard on this one, so I hope you liked it.


	2. I'd Lie

_**AN:**_ Well, back by popular demand. :D My lovely reviewer, **Hink**, asked for a happy ending, so this fiction is now a three part. This one and then one more. Enjoy. :D

_**Update:**_ Just gone through and spruced things up a little.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift or Gundam Wing.

**_Reviewer responses:_**

**Kjady:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. When I heard the song I just HAD to write this but it'll have a happy ending, promise. :d Just not yet. ;)

**_Key:_** see chapter one.

* * *

Heero called me today, said he just wanted to hang out all day.

Just him and me.

Of course I said yes.

_/I don't think that passenger seat/_

_/Has ever looked this good to me/_

We spent some time catching up on each others lives, mostly talking about his new wife. Apparently, she's not all he'd thought she/d be.

I want to shout out my joy but I just pat him on the back and smile.

"It'll get better, you'll see."

_/He tells me about his night/_

I wonder if he notices I'm staring again and I have to rip my eyes away.

I almost miss his question.

"So, how've you been doing, Duo?"

_/And I count the colors in his eyes/_

I smile and say I'd been fine, nothing really big happened since we last talked.

"No new boyfriend?" he asks me, smiling coyly.

I laughed.

"No way, Heero, not looking either."

_/He'll never fall in love he swears/_

He looked at me with this odd expression on his face and for the first time I don't know what he's thinking.

"Are you in love with someone?"

I snap my head around and stare at him for a second, then blush madly.

"Am I that transparent?"

He laughed. "Only to me."

_/As he runs his fingers through his hair/_

_/I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong/_

I smile, of course, but he doesn't know who. He bugs me about it for a while but I keep refusing to tell and ends up pouting at me.

So cute.

_/I don't think it ever crossed his mind/_

"Is it me?" he asks me, fluttering his eyelashes at me with a little smile.

I stop breathing for a second, completely in shock. I can't lie to him so I just laugh and push him.

"You're married, dork."

_/He tells a joke, I fake a smile/_

He smirks at me and raises an eyebrow. "I know that, Duo."

My heart hurt a little at the reminder and for the millionth time I wished I was her.

_/That I know all his favorite songs/_

_/And…/_

It felt like we drove forever, listening to the radio. We ended up parking in some food place, I wasn't sure where I was. I'd been too busy watching him.

He was surprised I remembered his favorite songs.

How could I forget?

_/I could tell you his favorite color's green/_

_/He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth/_

_/His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes/_

I'm always here, watching and waiting. I know him better than he knows himself.

And he has no clue.

And I don't know if he ever will…

_/And if you ask me if I love him/_

_/I'd lie/_

We ate a nice lunch, discussing his marital problems. Seems Relena is having second thoughts and so is he.

That made me so happy but I just sigh, pat his back, and give him some more advice.

_/He looks around the room/_

_/Innocently overlooks the truth/_

I don't know how he doesn't see it. All the other guys know, they say it's so obvious that a blind man could tell.

He's just oblivious to me…

_/Shouldn't a light go on?/_

_/Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?/_

I know it's not the gender, he told me he was bi which is why he's fine with me being gay.

"-Duo?'

Crap, I spaced out on him. I bat my eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Hee-ro?"

He blushes and I swear my heart skips a beat.

_/He sees everything black and white/_

_/Never lets anybody see him cry/_

God he drives me crazy…

We hop back in his car, heading off, ready to call it a night.

I hadn't noticed the hours fly by or night falling…

But I never do when I'm with him.

_/I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine/_

_/I could tell you his favorite color's green/_

_/He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth/_

_/His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes/_

We chatted until we pulled up to my house. He got out and walked me to my door, it almost felt like a real date instead of two friends handing out together.

_/And if you ask me if I love him/_

_/I'd lie/_

Of course all he did was smile and then walk back to his car…

_/He stands there then walks away/_

_/My god if I could only say/_

_/I'm holding every breath for you…/_

I sigh and yell a good night, waving and smiling at him. He turns and smiles at me, returning the favor.

I wish he could see how much I love him… but he's got Relena and I don't wanna' break them up.

_/He'd never tell you but he can play guitar/_

He reads me like a book, but he never sees that the person I'm waiting on is him.

_/I think he can see through everything/_

_/But my heart/_

I shrug it off and go to bed. Tomorrow is another day and he said he'd drop by again so we could catch up some more.

So tonight, I think I'll pray…

_/First thought when I wake up is/_

_/My god he's beautiful/_

_/So I put on my make-up/_

_/And pray for a miracle/_

Maybe he'll finally see me.

But I know he won't.

_/Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green/_

_/He loves to argue oh and it kills me/_

_/His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes/_

_/And if you asked me if I love him/_

Man, sometimes life can be so cruel…

_/If you ask me if I love him/_

_/I'd lie/_

* * *

_**AN:**_ Okay, what do you think? Don't forget to R&R!


	3. Fearless

**_AN:_** O.O I'm on some people's favorite story and favorite author lists, so thanks to you, you know who you are. :D Makes me glad to know you love it that much, I'm really honored. And here are the review responses.

_**Update:**_ Just cleaning up the writing a bit.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing or the song 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift.

_**Reviewers:**_

**Kjady:** Oh, I have a song request. ;smirks;

Haku: Don't encourage her. -.-;

Heh, here it is, hope you like.

**snowdragonct:** Heh, see? I'm only doing the happy ending cause you asked for one. :D Hope you enjoy, cause I LIKE writing tragedies…

**maryjose416:** ;giggles; No worries, I'm a HUGE 1x2 fan, so they end up together. Here's your happy ending. :D

_**Key:**_ see chapter one.

* * *

I'm waiting for Heero with butterflies swarming around in my stomach. He called and said he and Relena are now separated, just like that.

I said I was sorry but I'm not really. I can't wait; I think I'm going to make a move.

Hope I don't screw up…

_/There's something 'bout the way/_

_/The street looks when it's just me/_

He pulls up in his car and I smile at him happily. God, I'm so happy I could just break into a song and dance…

Hmm…

Maybe I will…

_/Walk me to the car/_

_/And you know I wanna' ask you to dance right there/_

"Hey Hee-chan," I call, waving. "Come here."

He rolls his eyes, getting out of his car he walks over. "What? I thought we were going to hang out today."

"We are," I answer, an evil twinkle in my eye. "But first…"

Without warning I grab his arm and pull him close, starting to dance in the middle of my driveway like an idiot. He stares at me then starts laughing, dancing along with me.

"You're nuts, you know that, Duo?"

_/In the middle of the parking lot/_

_/Yeah/_

I smiled sweetly. "Yeah, but it's the good kind, right?"

"Of course." He says, laughing and spinning me around.

Heh, I never imagined I'd be doing this in the middle of my driveway, but what the hell.

You only live once, ne?

_/And I don't know how it gets better than this/_

_/You take my hand and drag me head first/_

_/Fearless/_

Then the funniest thing happens, it starts to drizzle. I couldn't help it, I just started giggling like a little school girl and he shook his head.

"Come on, it's raining." He says, pulling me toward the door. I just get this crazy idea and smirk, pulling him back.

"No-o, I wanna' dance with you in the rain." I say, tugging him back and wrapping his arms around my waist. He blushes.

I know I'm being bold, ballsy even, but damn it, I've waited so long just to be like this. I'll be damned if I let him run off now.

_/And I don't know why when with you I dance/_

_/In a storm in my best dress/_

_/Fearless/_

He smiled at me, so beautiful and I had to resist the urge to kiss him.

Damn, he drives me crazy… but he dances with me anyway, ignoring the increasing downpour.

_/We're drivin' down the road/_

_/I wonder if you know/_

Laughing I pull away and spin in a circle with my arms outstretched, smiling at him.

"I've always wanted to dance in the rain with ya.'" I say, throwing caution to the wind.

I want him to know so bad that he's the one I dream of, that I've been waiting for.

_/I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now/_

_/But you're just so cool/_

He smirks at me and pulls me back against him, wrapping his arms around my waist. Now it's my turn to blush.

"Me too, Duo."

_/Run your hands through your hair/_

_/Absent mindedly makin' me want you/_

"R-really?" I can't keep the hopeful note out of my voice. Is he saying what I think he's saying? Damn it, please let it be what I think it is…

I don't wanna' be alone anymore.

_/And I don't know how it gets better than this/_

_/You take my hand and drag me head first/_

_/Fearless/_

"Yes, really." And then he did something I'll never forget.

He kissed me.

_/And I don't know why when with you I dance/_

_/In a storm in my best dress/_

_/Fearless/_

It felt like forever but it couldn't of been more than a couple seconds before he pulled back, smirking at my breathless state.

"I-I… fuck it." I fisted my hand in his hair and jerked him forward, smashing our lips together again.

_/Well you stood there with me in the doorway/_

_/My hands shake/_

_/I'm not usually this way but/_

We pulled apart and rested our foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes.

"How long have you-?" I wonder out loud but he cuts me off.

"For a long time but I never thought you liked me that way." He admits, smiling softly at me.

"Then why-?"

"Quatre called me, said he was tired of us beating around the bush." He says, rolling his eyes.

_/And I don't know how it gets better than this/_

_/You take my hand and drag me head first/_

_/Fearless/_

"Oh Q is so getting a nice gift for this one…" I mutter, mostly to myself, smiling brightly. "So, what now?"

_/And I don't know why when with you I dance/_

_/In a storm in my best dress/_

_/Fearless/_

"Well, we could dance some more…" He says, sounding a little unsure. I smile.

"Hell yeah."

_/And I don't know how it gets better than this/_

_/You take my hand and drag me head first/_

_/Fearless/_

We danced for a while, till both of us were shivering from the cold rain and soaked to the bone.

_/And I don't know why when with you I dance/_

_/In a storm in my best dress/_

But even though I was freezing my ass off… I've never been happier in my entire life.

I guess I finally got my happy ending, ne? (1)

_/Fearless/_

* * *

(1) Shameless, I know, but I couldn't resist it. :d

_**AN:**_ So, what'd you think of this? R&R please, I take requests too, so let me know if ya' want me to write you one.


	4. Our Song Epilogue

_**AN:**_ Back by request. A couple of you asked for an epilogue, so here you go. One epilogue. :d No reviewer responses in this one, I respond to them individually now. :

_**Update: **_Just a little cleaning up, no one mind me…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "Our Song" by Taylor Swift.

_**Key:**_ see chapter one.

* * *

It's been a month since that fateful day we danced together in the rain. He and Relena are still going through all the paperwork for their divorce and Heero's asked me to move in with him.

Of course I said yes, so now I'm waiting for him to help me move my stuff with his truck.

I hear a honk and smile, dashing outside.

"Hee-chan!" I holler happily, my braid flying behind me as I tackle him. Only his impeccable balance saves us from crashing to the ground. He laughs and hugs me back.

"Nice to see you too, Duo."

_/I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car/_

"Do you have a lot of stuff?" he asked, trying to look around me through my doorway.

"Nah, just three big boxes. I don't really have that much stuff." I answer over my shoulder as I turn and walk inside and grab a box.

Before I can turn around to bring it out to the truck I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up against a strong body. Sighing, I lean back, content.

_/He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel/_

_/The other on my heart/_

After we finally get the stuff moved out into his truck we left, heading to his house. I'm curled up against his side, basking in the feeling of being in love.

And finally having it returned.

"Hey Duo, you can turn the radio on if you want too." he says, glancing down at me. I smile.

"Why bother? I'm happy just like this, your heartbeat is my song." I respond, closing my eyes.

God I sound so damn fluffy, but that's just how he makes me feel.

_/I look around, turn the radio down/_

_/He says baby is something wrong?/_

_/I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song/_

Pulling up to his house we unload the boxes. I'm surprised at how big his house is. It has three bedrooms, two full fledged bathrooms, a kitchen, a large living room, a computer room, and what looks like a meditation room. I whistle.

"Nice digs Hee-chan, which room is mine?" I ask, glancing around.

"Well… I figured we'd be in the same room…" he mutters, trailing off with a cute little blush. I smile and peck him on the cheek.

"Well then, which is ours?" I correct, giggling to myself.

_/And he says…/_

_/Our song is the slamming screen door/_

_/Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window/_

_/When you're on the phone and you talk real slow/_

_/Cause it's late and your mama don't know/_

I unpacked all my stuff and flopped onto our bed, tired and worn out. Packing and unpacking all in one day takes so much energy man…

Of course this is when he walks in with a cold can of soda and a sandwich.

Neither of which I asked for.

Sometimes I could just kiss this man, so I do.

_/Our song is the way you laugh/_

_/The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, but I should have"/_

_/And when I got home… before I said amen/_

_/Asking God if he could play it again/_

The next day I headed off to my job at the Preventer's and I had the worst day ever… Damn near quit, Une had to beg me to stay.

_/I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day/_

_/Had gone all wrong or been trampled on/_

_/And lost and thrown away/_

I don't know how he knew since he worked on the other side of the building, but apparently he'd noticed from the tone in my voice when he called me at lunch.

I get home, toeing off my shoes and making a bee line for the bedroom, intending to sleep off the day.

Two dozen red roses were waiting for me with a little card that said: 'To my loving Death, Love Heero.'

_/Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed/_

_/I almost didn't notice all the roses/_

_/And the note that said…/_

Laughing I shook my head and flopped on the bed, leaving the roses on the nightstand.

How'd I get this lucky?

_/Our song is the slamming screen door/_

_/Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window/_

_/When you're on the phone and you talk real slow/_

_/Cause it's late and your mama don't know/_

I was sleeping when he got home, working late, as usual.

He woke me up with a kiss.

"Hey, I brought you food, Duo. Some Chinese from that new place-"

He never got to finish his sentence because I grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him down for another kiss.

_/Our song is the way you laugh/_

_/The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, but I should have"/_

_/And when I got home… before I said amen/_

_/Asking God if he could play it again/_

Pulling apart I gave him the brightest smile I could, still groggy. "Thank you for the roses, Heero. You are so sweet."

He blushed, smiling back shyly.

"Well, you're welcome."

_/I've heard every album, listened to the radio/_

_/Waited for something to come along/_

_/That was as good as our song…/_

We walked into the kitchen and eat the food, chatting with each other and discussing our days.

_/Cause our song is the slamming screen door/_

_/Sneaking out late, tapping on his window/_

_/When we're on the phone and he talks real slow/_

_/Cause it's late and his mama don't know/_

Tossing out the take-out boxes we both climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush up against him.

_/Our song is the way he laughs/_

_/The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I could have"/_

_/And when I got home, before I said amen/_

_/Asking God if he could play it again/_

I smiled and held his arms in place, content to just lie in his arms.

It was like a dream come true, and if this is a dream, I'll kill whoever tries to wake me up.

_/I was riding shotgun with my hair undone/_

_/In the front seat of his car/_

"I love you, Duo Maxwell, my little shinigami." he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"I love you too, Heero Yuy." I whisper back, turning my head and kissing him deeply.

_/I grabbed a pen and an old napkin/_

_/And I… wrote down our song/_

* * *

_**AN:**_ There you go, epilogue. :d Hope you all like this, had to be the fastest part I've written so far. Still, it was a lot of fun.


End file.
